Ultraman Mebius (character)
"Young Hero. Go Forth..!" ―Father of Ultra to Ultraman Mebius Ultraman Mebius was a rookie Ultra warrior from M78 who had a lot to live up to. He was chosen as the new protector of the earth and was the tenth Ultra from the Land of Light. His series is set in the same universe as the original timeline; when Mebius first appears, it is mentioned that this is the first time an Ultraman has appeared on earth in 25 years. Under the disguise of Mirai Hibino, Mebius joins CREW GUYS, the monster attack team of the series. At the end of the series, he is honored as the last of The Ultra brothers . Ultraman Mebius was created by Tsuburaya Productions in attemps to celebrate the Ultra series 40th Anniversary. Ultraman Mebius is sometime spelled Moebius. Ultraman man's History Ultraman Mebius Before leaving for Earth Mebius was granted the Mebium brace by UltraFather and told of the importance of the name Ultraman, a legacy he would have to live up to when he reached Earth. On his way there, Mebius saw a transport ship being sucked into the Ultra Zone, the crew saved by the sacrifice of the captain's son Ban. Seeing the selflessness, Mebius tried to save the young man but was a minute to late. To hiroto him he created his human form Mirai Hibino, to perfectly resemble Ban Battle on Earth A new savior appeared on Earth, his name is Mebius. The newest Ultra warrior to come from M78 in 25 years. His mission was saving the humanity from being destroyed by evil monsters and invaders. With him appeared another Ultraman from M78, this Ultraman was called Ultraman Hikari. Hikari was a good Ultra but after a tragedy on Arb, he became the venegeful Hunter Knight Tsurugi. After Hikari acquired that form, he become a selfish warrior caring only about killing Bogal, the murderer of Arb, regardless of the human lives it would've cost. After several confrontations with Mebius and few members of Guys, Hikari began to have a change of heart. After their last battle with Bogal Hikari was badly weakened and expired from his time limit and the injuries to his body. luckily for him UltraMother was watching and revived him shortly there after. He then returned temporirly as an ally before departing for home, leaving his Knight Brace to Mebius, granting him Brave Mode. He returned later in the series to battle Alien Barbaru who was impersonating him and received back his Knight brace to deal with the villain and cleared his name before again returning to the Land of Light and returned for the final battle with the Emporer. Initially keeping his true identity a secret from the rest of crew guys save, Captain Sakomizu who knew the truth from the begining (the captain was contacted by Captain Ban the father Hiroto Ban, the dead human Mebius mimiced). Mebius was given recall orders by Ultra Mother and Ultra Father leaving him uneasy of the idea that he would have to leave Earth and all the friends he made in CREW GUYS. Mebius finally revealed the truth to Ryu when the space weapon known as Imperializer attacked the Earth, defeating crew Guys with little effort. Despite his best efforts Mebius himself was at the machines mercy and saved only by the timely arrival of his teacher Ultraman Taro who left it a walking pair of feet, but not could not truly destroy the weapon before it left. Defeated Mebius was taken back to GUYS HQ for medical attention by Ryu who didn't reveal his secret. Waking up in the middle of the night, Mebius left unnoticed. The following morning he was confronted by Ryu who demanded answers and the Ultra explained his recall orders and told the earthling of how the Ultras once looked the same as mankind and of how the power of Ultra fell into their hands and they decided to use that great power for good. Afterwards he left and wasn't seen again until the next battle with Imperializer where Taro and GUYS fought the machine. It was a losing battle as all the planes where shot down, Taro refutted Mebius' attempts to help and forbade him from transforming, commanding that he return before using his Ultra Dynamite attack. Though Taro successfully performed the attack, the machine was blown to bits but still alive and slowly reforming. It was then that the truth was revealed to all of this friends and Mebius transformed to assist his weaken master and the robot finished it repairs. The battle was now in favour of the side of good, but Mebius was taken down when he took several energy balls in the back as he shield his friends from the malicious machine. Knocked, Mebius rose again with encouragement from his friends and with the Mebium brace, turned his passion into new power, Burning Brave Mode and destroyed the machine completely with his new Mebium Burst attack. Taro relented and allowed Mebius to stay. Battle Against Four Heavenly Kings Mebius fought many monsters and aliens but eventually he came under attack by the coalition of the Four Heavenly Kings, four mighty aliens composed of Yapool, Alien Mephilas, Deathrem,and Glozam. They served a being called the Emperor. Each was a greater foe than all the other aliens and monsters as they attacked him both mentally and physically. With the help of his teammates and the Ultra brothers, they were defeated. Final Battle Against Alien Emperor Then the Emperor came, or Alien Emperor, the only being to conquer (temporally) the land of light, a threat more powerful and sinister than any alien force to ever attack the Earth. He assualt started with trying to force mankind to abandon their faith in Ultras by having them expel Mebius who had barely defeated his army of Imperializers. When that failed he came to Earth directly blanketing the planet in darkness and he blocked out the sun. After a long struggle with Hikari, Zamusha and other alien friends he made during his stay on earth Mebius was killed but revived by the faith of this teammates who fused with him and Hikari to create Mebuis Pheonix brave. With the help of the Final Metoer ( a spacium ray amplifier) and Zoffy,Mebius vanquished the cosmic emperor while the Ultra brothers destroyed of the dark coating that covered the sun. The Earth was saved and Mebius had a tearful goodbye before returning to the Land of Light with Hikari and Zoffy. Ultraman Mebius & The Ultra Brothers Ultraman Mebius is also appeared in the Ultraman Mebius & the Ultra Brothers. It takes place somewhere in the earlier part of the series before his identity is revealed to his teammate. After sacrificing their powers to seal away Yapool and his Ultimate Choju, the first four Ultra Brothers, Ultraman, Seven, Jack and Ace, where forced to retire on Earth in their Humans form. Unable to transform without risking the integrety of Yapool's prison, Hayata becomes a operator in an airport, Dan became a farmer/adventurer, Hideki becomes a go-kart teacher and Hokuto becomes the head chef in a restaurant. After many battles against a coalition of four aliens, Mebius and his brothers ultimately faced a deadly battle with Yapool and U-Killersaurus. Saved by an energy recharge from the newly arivved Taro and Zoffy, Ultraman Mebius fused with the Ultra brothers and became Mebius Infinity and killed the monster and Yapool.The Earth was safe for now, until the next invader, monster or whenever Yapool would revive. Great Decisive Battle! The Super 8 Ultra Brothers Set in an alternate Universe, Mebius is drawn into the world after following some dimensional disturbances and meeting a strange little girl. During his battle with King Gesura, he his helped by Daigo, who afterwards introduces him to the alternate versions of Hayata, Dan, Go and Hokuto, who to his disappointment do not recognize him. Following the battle with King Pandon, Mebius is turned into a bronze statue by Super Alien Hipporito, staying that way until the end fo the movie when the awakened Ultra Brothers transform and free him. With the alternate incarnations of his brothers in arms, Mebius fight with the alternate Tiga (a transformed Daigo), Dyna and Gaia against Giga Chimera, vanquishing the beast in outer space. Afterwards the Shadow Wizard appeared taunting the world and the Ultramen, after words of encouragement from Tiga, Mebius and the rest of the Super 8 Ultra brothers go into Glitter form and combine their enhanced singature beams into the Super Myth Blaster to Destroy the fiend Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie Mebius appears battling Bemular in space, both in travel sphere forms. Landing on a desert planet, he destroyed the monster before returning home, meeting Ultraman, Zoffy and Ultraseven. When Belial attacked Mebius fought like everyone else and battle with Hikari but was defeated, unlike the other he was caught by the Evil Ultra's lightning rope and cast out into space. This saved him when the Planet Ultra was frozen by the wicked fiend. Returning to find his home a frozen wasteland, Mebius was contacted by Ultraman and Ultraseven, telling him to find help in the form of Rei. Findin the young Reiyonix on the planet Dent, immediately after a battle, the Ultra abducted him, inside the travel sphere, Mebius explained the situation and the history of the Ultras and the set out towards the land of light . Once there they were attacked by Alien Shaplay and a monster trio of Bemstar, Salamander and Dorako. During the battle the Mebium brace was damaged stranding the young Ultra in human form before he was saved by Shin Hayata and Dan Moroboshi the human host and form of Ultraman and Ultraseven respectively. Alien Shaplay was driven of while Dan's capsule monsters defeated the monster trio. Making their way to the Plasma Spark Tower and finishing of Alien Shaplay and Black King, the three where recharged by who protected the last of the Light. Rejuvenated the four headed to the monster graveyard to battle the Evil Ultra and retrieve the light he stole before their world died. After a long battle with his hundred monster army, the three were almost killed by a rampaging Gomora as Rei went into Burst mode. Though Rei was calmed down by his crew members, the arrival of Ultraman Dyna was not enought to save them. It wasn't until Ultraman Zero arrival that the last of the monsters were defeated and the Evil Ultra was trunced. Though Belial was defeated he returned in his Beryuda form, Mebius changed into Burning brave mode and charge Beryadas's head to distract him along with Ultraman, Dyna, ZAP spacy and the newly arrived Leo and Astra as Zero dealt the Dark Ultra the finishing blow. With that battle over Mebius returned home with the other Ultras as Zero returned the Plasma Spark Core, the light of Planet Ultra. Afterwards he went with all the other Ultras to hear Ultraman King's speech. Ultraman Zero The Movie: The Revenge of Belial Mebius was amongst the Ultramen that returned for the Space Garrison reunion when the Darklops first attacked the Land of Light. After Ultraman Zero and Ultraseven defeated the Darklops, he, along with Zero and the other Ultra Brothers, discovered that Belial is still alive but in another universe. He proceeds to give his energy to Zero along with the other Ultramen and send Zero through a travel sphere. Later on, when Belial attacked the Land of Light in a massive assault, Mebius was seen defending his homeworld with the rest of his people. It is believed he survived the final battle like other Ultramen. Powers Mebius' standard abilities, which he can access in any form. *Mebium Shot: Mebius's signiture attack, a cross style beam that can destroy monsters in one hit. *Mebium Slash: Mebius can launch arrow-shaped, missle-strength blasts from the Mebium Brace.This can be done is human form as well. *Mebium Blade: Mebius can create a yellow energy blade from the Mebium Brace that can slice through monsters with ease. *Extraordinary Jumper: Mebius has little trouble jumping to great heights, especially in Brave Mode. *Mebius Punch: By charging energy into his left hand Mebius can deliver a powerful flaming punch, used on Alien Knackle and it left him lying in a crater. *Shooting Star Kick: A simple flying jump kick, Mebius learned it from playing Soccor with George. *Mebium Dynamite: An attack similar to Ultraman Taro's where Mebius engulfs his body in flames,grabs the opponent and explodes on contact.After the attack,Mebius can reform his body from particles in the area. *Mebium Defense Arc: When needed mebius can create a barrier of four interlocked mebius strip (infinity loops) to defend himself from attacks and even reflect them. This can be done in human form as well. *Mebium Lightning Counter Zero: Mebius places his right hand over the Mebium Brace and releases a powerful beam of lightning in an infinity pattern via a punch. *Teleportation:Mebius can teleport long distances with ease in a similar fashion to the Original Ultraman *Digitize:In order to enter a computer created world,Mebius can himself into energy and enter a computer system. *Transform: Mebius can transform into various form with the mebium brace, the help of Hikari, Crew GUYS, or the Ultra Brothers *Size Change: Mebius can shrink to human size or a giant's size at will *Human Form: While on Earth,Mebius can take the form of a human, once this is done Mebius can transform back with the Mebium Brace. *Fly: Being an Ultra, he can fly in any environment. Combination Attack Mebius able to perform a combination attack with other ultra. * Double Shoot Attack: Is a combination of Mebius' Mebium Shoot and Hikari's Knight Shot able to destroy enemy in one shot *Emerium Mebium Shot: Is a combination beam of Ultraman Mebius' Mebium Shot and Ultra Seven Emelium Ray. Can destroy monsters in one hit. *Superior Strike: Is a combination of 8 Ultra Brothers firing each of their finishing move. first used on Giga Chimera's Mouth that performed Disaster Burst. *Ultra Superior: Is a combination of 8 Ultra Brothers firing all of their finishing moves. first used to destroy Giga Chimera in Space. *Ultra Grand Wall: able to produce a super strong shield that can deflect Giga Chimera's Shocker. Forms Brave Mode he can transform into brave mode if has the knight brace with him. It was given to him by Hikari and he later gave it back to him Powers/Abilties *Blade Overload: Mebius can create, from the Knight Brace on his left hand, a large yellow blade, even larger than the normal Blade, that can slice through monsters with ease. This can extend to longer sizes. Can destroy monsters in one slash. *Bash Blade Attack: Able to repel enemy defense technique. *Spin Blade Attack: Make the enemy rotation and cut it with the Mebium Blade. *Blade Shot: Mebius can charge the Knight Blade with energy, and by swinging it, he can emit an energy stream from the sword. Can destroy a monster in one shot. *Active Blade Attack: Mebius rush towards his enemy then, he quickly cut his enemy with various cuts and the energy will creating an "8" shape in their body, and explode shortly. *Mebium Knight Blade Attack: Mebius Can shoot in Ultra High Speed energy that can destroy monster in one impact. Burning Brave Mode Mebius can tranform into this mode by contrating on the bonds he shares with his comrades, invoking the 'Flames of Truth' that is the CREW Guys J motif via the Mebium Brace. Powers/Abilities *Mebium Burst: In Burning Brave Mode, Mebius can create a large ball of fire in his hands; first he places his hand over his Mebium Brace and throws his arms in the air. He bring his hands together at his chest, holding the fireball. He then hurl the fireball at his foes. Can destroy monsters in one blow. Is more powerful than the Mebium shot *Mebius Spin Kick: Mebius was able to perform a flaming spin kick thanks to Ryuu's advice during his training with Ultrman Leo.To compensate for his lack of Leo's strength, he also rotates his body like a drill, resulting in a sort of a Corkscrew attack. Can destroy, as well as pierce through, monsters. It is similar to Ultraman Nexus's drill kick *Extraordinary Jumper: In Burning Brave Mode, Mebius can jump to greater heights than before, thanks to the training he recieved from Ultraman Leo. *Super Power: In Burning Brave mode, Mebius' strength, speed and agility increase. In other words, he becomes much more powerful. *Burning Mebium Dynamite: Mebius in his Burning Brave Mode able to perform Mebium Dynamite similar to his original form but, much more powerfull. This finishing move was used on Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie. Phoenix Brave Mode Mebius can transform to this mode if all of the crew guys members and Ultraman Hikari and Mirai himself concentrate together to transform together to make one Ultra. Powers/Abilities *Mebium-Knight Shot: While in Phoenix Brave Mode Mebius can preform a stronger version of the Mebium Shot that also has energy of Ultraman Hikari's Hikari Shot. This attack can be used as a + style attack or L style. *Mebium Phoenix: Mebius's final attack in Phoenix Brave Mode in which Mebius performs an extreamly powerful version of the Mebium Dynamite. Powerful enough to fatally wound even Alien Emperor. *Beam Reversal: Mebius can reverse beams as strong as Alien Emperor's dark beam back at their source upon impact with his body. *Mebium Twin Swords: Mebius able to create twin blades from both Mebium Brace and Knight Brace. Infinity Mode Mebius transformed into this form when the ultra brothers (Ace, Ultraman, Seven, Jack, Zoffy and Taro) merged with him. Powers/Abilities *Transport Sphere: When rescuing Aya from U Killersaurus Neo, Mebius held her in a blue sphere for her own protection. *Infinity Edge: An energy blast attack fired from the hands. It is just a standard mebium slash but empowered by Mebius' new strength. *Cosmo Miracle Attack: Using the empowered Mebium Brace Mebius covers himself in a prismatic aura. Mebius can fly straight into an enemy and rupture it from the inside out. This attack is strong enough to kill the likes of U-Killersaurus Neo in one hit. *Super Power: It is said that this form is the strongest Ultra to ever set foot on the Earth up to that point in time. It is compared to super Ultras from other continuities such as Noa and Legend. Glitter Mebius Glitter Mebius only appeared in Great Decisive Battle ! The Super 8 Ultra Brothers. Powers/Abilities *Superior Myth Blaster: A combination move of all 8 Ultra Brothers using all of their beam attacks. Video Game Appearance Ultraman Mebius is also appeared as playable character in the game Ultraman Fighting Evolution 0. Abilities (in the game) *Forward+ O: Mebium Edge *Down + O: Mebium Lighting Counter Zero *Back + O: Mebium Shot *O (When he attacked by enemy's finisher): Mebium Defense Circle Category:Videogame characters Category:Ultras Category:Allies Category:Aliens Category:Ultra Brothers